seven enterrans and two human girls
by windrider sylvanon
Summary: the shinzo crew live in my house with me. come on in and see what stuff happens! PG for later chapters. On hold for now.
1. Default Chapter

Seven enterrans and two human girls  
  
Me: hello! This is my first attempt at a Shinzo fic, and my third fic overall.  
  
*starts transmission* *screen goes black* I said start transmission, not end it! *really starts transmission*  
  
As I walked into my house, I was greeted by utter chaos. It seemed like a bomb had hit the place. It was worse though. It was the seven enterrans I lived with. At the start, it was just two. Yakumo, a human girl, and Mushra. The other six arrived two weeks later. They just appeared on my doorstep, asking if they could stay. Of course, me being the rather lonely girl I was, I said yes.  
  
"Oh Sago, I love it when you leave your weapon out of its case. Kutal and your cooking utensils. Dark* and your." I paused as I looked at the cover of a porn mag. ".degrading magazines. Evil* and your armour. Mushra and your staff. Mushrambo* and your video games." I finished as I put them in the correct places.  
  
"The only clean ones in this house are Golden* and Yakumo." I sighed, as I paced up to my room. As I opened the door, the sound of muffled yells and a laugh sounding like breaking china hit my ears. Typical, I thought. Dark and Evil were having another of their 'brotherly' fights, and Yakumo was sitting on my computer chair, laughing at Mushra who was trying to do a handstand and failing miserably. Kutal was reading one of my cookbooks. Mushrambo was on my playstation, playing tekken 2. Sago was sitting on my bed, watching Mushrambo play. And lose. Golden. I didn't see him anywhere. Nobody asked how I was, or how my day had been. I felt a hand clamp on my eyes.  
  
"Hi Sylva. How was your day at school?" I grinned.  
  
"It was okay. You know, I might actually ask Evil if he could blow it up. The usual." The hand was removed and I felt myself spun round and straight into Golden's handsome face. He grinned back at me and chuckled.  
  
"And you want me to come and kill the teachers, right?"  
  
"Bang on." I walked out the room to get myself a drink of Coke. I heard a few muffled cries of pain and a few thuds, as Dark and Evil fell down the stairs to continue fighting. I waited a few minutes, knowing what was gonna happen. They both walked in, looking extremely sheepish. I eyed them, then asked half heartedly,  
  
"What did you break this time?" Evil explained about the fight, and added on,  
  
"Golden threw us out." I choked on my drink.  
  
"He did what?! Again? You are soo lucky he didn't make you do my homework as well." The duo chimed,  
  
"We know!!" I just sniggered at them. Who has ever heard of two full grown enterrans being thrown out by another one? Who wouldn't laugh? I would, and do. The thing was, Golden was my favourite. And he was the cutest.  
  
*end transmission*  
  
Me: what do ya think? Yeah, I'm a Golden Mushrambo fan. Here are the explanations of those asterixes, kay?  
  
Dark*: Dark Mushrambo, the blue one.  
  
Evil*: Evil Mushrambo, the one with spikes coming out his head.  
  
Mushrambo*: Normal form, the one with da purple hair.  
  
Golden*: Golden Mushrambo, the one with gold armour.  
  
Me: they're basically nicknames for the different forms, so I don't have to type in Mushrambo after every one.  
  
*end transmission*  
  
Me: no, don't you dare-*screen goes black* 


	2. i'm back!

Chapter 2  
  
Me: Hello all you happy people. Kudos for you!  
  
Windflame- Me: Fanks!*is chewing on a steak a la wolf style* You have a great story too!!!  
  
M.S.K- Me: you want you get!!!  
  
*starts transmission*  
  
"ARGH!!!" Golden, Dark and Evil watched, amused as I, once again, beat the crap out of Mushra on Tekken 2. Before they arrived, I would do nothing after school but play that game. "Right," I said playfully. "Who would like me to whup their ass?" Dark took the controller off Mushra and sat down beside me. We picked our characters. I picked my usual one, Jun Kazama. He picked Yoshimitzu. I grinned. He had ALWAYS picked that one. Don't have a clue why. The one timeless round we had, he kept attacking and I kept blocking his rather dangerous attacks. I usually am completely offensive, but my style can change in a matter of seconds. He tried to use a disappearing act to throw me off, and then attacked. I ducked out the way, and then used my special. I wiped out his life.  
  
Cracking my knuckles, I sat back and asked, "Anyone else fancy a shot?"  
  
"Yes. I'll take you on." I smiled. Golden could whip ass like no-one's business, and he was real good at Tekken. "But first how about we make this more interesting?"  
  
I lifted one eyebrow. "Exactly how?" I asked.  
  
"If I win, you have to kiss me. And it has to be a proper kiss. If you win, I buy you dinner." He calmly lent back and smirked.  
  
"Deal. Better get your wallet ready." I grinned.  
  
"This is going to be interesting." Someone whispered. I was about to pick Jun again, then quickly picked Kunimitzu. He picked King. We started off the round by blocking each other's hits. I used one of my favourites, which was pressing down the square button and the directional button opposite to the way I was facing. I nailed half his life. He activated a special, but I dodged it, and stabbed him with the dagger. He hit me and took three quarters of my life. 'Damn he's got good.' I thought. While I was caught up in my mind, he'd activated his special again and nailed me. I heard the screen yell, 'King wins.' I sat speechless. Someone actually beat me?!  
  
"Well, guess you deserve that kiss." I kissed him roughly on the mouth, and then pulled away before he could react. It was exactly the way I wanted it. Golden seemed to be stunned that I would actually keep to the deal. I simply stalked off to my room upstairs to practice using my secret. As I reached it, I shut the door. Whenever my door was shut, you did not want to enter. I opened the window. Adjusting my clothes, I jumped out and, clinging to the wall, shut it again.  
  
*end transmission*  
  
Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! R&R to get the next chapter and find out what Sylva's secret is! You can review with a guess as to what it is if you want. I will give a weapon of mass destruction of your choice if you guess right! 


End file.
